escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosanna Pansino
Rosanna Pansino, nicknamed The Jet-setter, was invited by Joey Graceffa to help rescue the Town of Everlock from being destroyed. She arrived with fellow guest and best friend Matthew Patrick. Rosanna is later voted into the Toxic Lair Challenge against Teala Dunn after failing to prove herself previously. She wins and returns to the group with new fire for survival. She is then forced to betray Colleen Ballinger and help push her into the Maiden of Madness, apologizing and crying as she did so. She is later overjoyed when Joey and Safiya Nygaard use the Harp of Lazarus to resurrect Matt, being the first one to hug him when he returns. She then is one of the two to escape the Funhouse, the other being Safiya. They are then forced to vote for two of those captured, the two deciding on Nikita Dragun and Manny MUA, with Safiya voting for Nikita, and Ro voting for Manny. She is shocked and heartbroken when Safiya is killed by Willie even though Safiya wasn‘t in the challenge. She later sympathizes with Nikita after she as an angry breakdown against Matt, but agrees with Matt that you shouldn‘t rub in being a survivor after your friend died. Next episode, Ro is cursed by the Witches and forced to enter the Cursed Challenge. Ro finishes in last place, and is dragged by the Witches to a ritual table and stabbed by three knives. Rosanna, renamed The Socialite, finds herself lost at the Museum of the Dead after being freed by Joey and Bretman Rock. Role Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Rosanna rides the Ferris Wheel with Matt, and they discovered that the clowns, especially the one who greeted them at the entrance to Everlock, is part of a clan of killer clowns. Along with Matt, the two attempt to warn the others, but to no avail. Joey opens the Jack in the Box, which summons the killer clowns. Later, Rosanna and Matt escape from one of the clowns with the help of Calliope and head into a tent where they must find four pieces of a mirror. After they are finished, they are chased by the clowns. Ro takes sanctuary in the Arcade, but is found by the leader of the killer clowns and placed on the carousel along with the others. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 After they are freed by Mortimer, the group runs off to the arcade. Ro is the one who picks up the Dice of Death that the clowns used, which help give them access to their lounge. Ro, along with Matthew Patrick, Safiya Nygaard, Roi Fabito (Guava Juice) and Manny Mua explored the Big Top Tent, where they searched for the spring that was needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box artifact. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Ro goes with the second group to create the snake venom antidote. The card she draws for the Serpent's Game is number 3. She is not sent in to the Snake Mosaic Challenge, but did vote for Nikita who was. Her reasoning was that she just picked someone who she hadn't worked the most with and she didn't know what else to do. This causes her to feel extreme guilt, as both competitors had equal chance of death. Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Ro is entered in the challenge with Teala, and when she learns the man's name is Benjamin, she wins the challenge. Teala loses the challenge and is strangled to death. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon During the Strong Man Arm Wrestle, she is the only female who advances to the semifinals. Along with Safiya, she is captured by the Strong Man and Veronica and held captive in the police cell. With newfound confidence from having escaped the Toxic Lair Challenge, Rosanna immediately starts to look around for a clue. She comes across a note telling her to dig at a spot on the floor. When she's successful at digging up the spot, she finds the first of two Lazarus Coins. Rosanna cries when Matt dies, becoming more determined to find the second Lazarus Coin, as that was his last words, and claims that it's the only way to honor him. Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Colleen is voted in by Joey, Manny, Nikita, Rosanna, and Safiya. With odds being 5 to 1, the one vote being from Colleen for Rosanna, Colleen is voted into the Maiden of Madness. Colleen dies this episode. Episode 7 - FunhouseFunhouse (Episode)' When Matt is revived by the Harp of Lazarus, Rosanna is probably the most excited of the group, as she and Matt are rather close friends. Rosanna is one of the two who remain in the Funhouse when they complete all three rooms, the other being Safiya, as the others had been caught by Willie and put into a cage. Because of this, she and Safiya must pick two of the four captured guests to undertake that final challenge. With Ro feeling protective of Joey and because Matt had just come back to life, she and Safiya felt it was only fair to vote for Manny and Nikita, respectively. Nikita completes the challenge first, but in a twist, both Manny and Nikita survive. They find out that whoever voted the winner in is going to get their guts torn out. Because she voted Nikita in, it is here that Safiya meets her demise, via a fish hook. '''''Episode 8 - Wicked Witches She failed to finish her brew which caused her to be sacrificed to The Witches. The group was devastated after Rosanna's death, but it led to Maria regaining her youth and reuniting with her brother. Season 4 Episode 1 Rosanna escapes from her exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. She is later captured along with Alex, Justine and Colleen. While captured, she happily reunites with Mortimer. Episode 2 Rosanna and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. Afterwards she gets captured again, along with Tana, and is taken to the Lounge. Later on, she and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. Rosanna tells the group that she doesn't want to fight with anyone and just wants to help as much as she can, which everyone agrees with. However, Destorm still votes for Ro in an attempt to make people angry, due to her likability. Luckily, she doesn't go into the challenge. She becomes upset when Justine and Tana's cards are pulled. She also felt bad about Tana doubting herself, because she think that she's really capable. Ro wishes the two good luck and gives Justine a hug before she and Tana go into the challenge. Thumbnails Venomous Affections.jpg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Nikita Dragun and Snake Woman for the Thumbnail for Episode 3 Venomous Affections Dh1_MKmUEAEVWVp.jpg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Manny Mua and Joey Graceffa for the Thumbnail for Episode 5 Strong Like A Demon Wicked witches.jpg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Matthew Patrick and The Witches for the Thumbnail for Episode 8 Wicked Witches Gallery The Jetsetter.JPG|Ro's card Ro's poster.jpg|Ro's official poster for Season 3 full body.jpg|Ro's outfit arrival.jpg|Matt and Ro on set. the jet-setter arrives.png|Ro arrives at Everlock Ro Paint.png|Ro as she appers in the Season 3 intro ro possed.png|Rosanna being possed by a spirt of Everlock Ro conffesion.png|Ro's first confessional Carnival.png|Mat and Ro at the carnival with Blanche and Blueberry he had it coming.png|Ro taking a bat to a Giraffe piilow.png|This is relly satisfying, actually. Ro .jpg|the lounge Antidote.png|Making the antidote. Run Ro Run.png|Run Ro, Run! Tealla.png|Teala is gone. These three.png|Matt. Ro, and Safiya The fighter.png|The Fighter know as Ro. 3,2,1, FIGHT!!.png|Ro vs. Matt Nope.png|Nope. Jail.png|Safiya and Ro in Jail. final five.jpg|The final five Soul.jpg|Bitter irony reporting from the afterlife.jpg|Ro and Co. SocialiteTarot.jpg|Rosanna"s Tarot Card Rosanna S4.jpg|Ro's official poster for Season 4 ROSANNA PANSINO TEASER! - Escape The Night S4 Tim and Ro.png Justine and RO.png Destorm and Ro.png Collen and Ro.png Bret and Ro.png Tana and Ro.png Alex and Ro.png Gabbie and Ro.png Season 4 crew.png 2BE8A5D8-FB15-4501-84DD-BBED4274A662.jpeg|Rosanna is freed from her glass case. B9F94E6E-4469-4494-96F2-662792027A10.jpeg|Rosanna’s confessional in Season 4. C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|Rosanna at the Season 4 lounge. Quotes Season 3 * "Don't worry, Joey. I'm on the way!" (Her response when she reads Joey's invitation). * "I haven't seen him in a while, like couple months." (When Matt asks where Joey is) * "DID YOU JUST GET THAT ON MY OUTFIT? MATTHEW! MATTHEW, DID YOU JUST GET THAT ON MY OUTFIT?" * "This Tower is Massive its larger than me" * "I just picked someone who I hadn't worked the most with. I didn't know what else to do." * "Cause I don't know........physics!" * "I'm a fighter, and I'm gonna stick it out till the end." (After returning from the Toxic Lair Challenge) * "Matthew! MATT! MATT! NO, NO, NO! MATTHEW!" Rosanna's last words to Matt before his death. * "His last words were go find that other coin we have to find it its the only way we can honor him" * "I'm sorry" * "Voting for her is breaking my heart" * "It is Matt! I'm so excited!" * "Let the record show the Funhouse was NOT fun. I give it zero stars on Yelp." * "What do we do now" * "They are NOT friendly witches!" * "Can you even believe that? I don't even know those witches names. They should wear name tags, cuz I don't know which witch is which * To Matpat: "I love you." Rosanna's last words to Matthew * " Oh brother *Pant Pant Pant Pant* *aaaaahhhhh!*" (Ro's last words) Season 4 * "This is not the afterlife that I had envisioned!" * ”I-I have a furbaby at home, they don’t have anybody else.” - Ro on her dog. Trivia * ETN fans have made #savero fanbase on youtube to bring back Ro in ETN season 4. Their wish was granted when Joey revealed that Ro was the Socialite. * In the first episode, Rosanna receives a stuffed puppy at the Carnival, who she names Blueberry. Later on, she YEETS the plushie from the top of the Ferris wheel in order to distract the clowns. The current whereabouts of Blueberry are unknown, but we do hope they have found safety. * This season of ETN is the first time that she met Safiya. * She screams throughout the season. A lot. * She has been referred to as "one tough cookie" by Nikita and as "that cute little muffin" by Colleen. * She is the only female to advance to the semi-finals of the strength challenge in episode 5. * In spite of what it says in the "Previously On..." segment of episode 6, it is Rosanna who technically found the first Lazarus Coin, not Safiya. * Rosanna was one of the two who completed the entirety of the funhouse without being caught by Willie along with Safiya. * Outside of two death challenges, Rosanna has come close to death at least twice in the season before the witches challenge, once in episode 6 when Colleen votes for her to go into the Maiden of Madness, and in episode 7, when she and Safiya choose Manny and Nikita to complete the Funhouse Challenge. Because Nikita won, Safiya was the one who died, as she had voted Nikita in; this means that if Manny had won or if Rosanna had voted in Nikita, she would have been a goner. * Rosanna has seen 4 deaths. Including Teala, Matt, Colleen and Safiya's * Rosanna's death is regarded one of the saddest deaths of the series, next to Justine Ezarik's, because of her last words being "I love you" to Matt, and him telling her to "Be brave" in response, and returning her affections as his friend. * Some fans have pointed out the bitter irony that in order to reunite blood siblings Maria and Sam, Soul sibling Matt and Ro where split. ** The soul siblings come from the way Matt and Ro act like siblings sometimes, even making jokes about it in some of their videos. * Rosanna was the first of the All Stars to be revealed as a returning guest in Season 4. * Ro was also the first to get a promo trailer for Season 4. * Most fans are rooting for Rosanna and Alex to escape the night. * She was one of the last people to leave the set for Season 4. The other being Alex. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Deceased Characters Category:Seventh Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Protagonists Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Eleven Million Subscribers